super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
John Worthington Foulfellow (SSDB)
John Worthington Foulfellow or sometimes called Honest John, is one of the main antagonists of Disney's Pinocchio and a playable villain character. Character Description A shady fox that works alongside a cat named Gideon, John is a con-man that manage to persuade Pinocchio to join the puppeteer Stromboli. He worked for the Coachman in the film and their plan was to bring stupid little boys to Pleasure Island and turn them into donkeys. Since his appearance, John has appeared in many Disney Villains media and merchandise. In Super Smash Disney Brothers John Worthington Foulfellow appears as a playable villain available from the start. John is a speedy character that does not hit that hard unlike other villains. He's normally classified as a tricky character. His Neutral-Special is to shoot a purple spark from his cane. His Side Special is to do a spin with his cane. His Up Special is to use his cane as a propeller. His Down Special is to drop a smoke bomb. His in-game description here: JOHN WORTHINGTON FOULFELLOW "The sly fox from Pinocchio is here to turn everyone in the game to donkeys! With his trusty cane, top hat and mallet, Honest John may not be as honest here as one hopes!" Attributes John is a tricky and speedy character that's main purpose is to annoy or trap opponents. Although his attack power is not as high as other villains, he's still a force to be reckoned with. Moveset *Neutral Attack: John slashes his cane around like a sword. *Forward Tilt: John does a upwards slash with his cane. *Up Tilt: John's hat opens up a bear-trap which bites upwards. *Down Tilt: John stomps his foot. *Dash Attack: John trips and falls forward. *Forward Smash: John smashes his mallet forward. *Up Smash: John spins his cane in the air, trapping enemies in a vortex of hits. *Down Smash: John smashes his cane into the ground, creating a circle of electricity on the ground. *Neutral Air: John does a star-roll in the sky. *Forward Air: John whacks his cane forward three times. *Back Air: John spins his cane. Doing damage behind him and trapping the opponent with consecutive hits. *Up Air: John spins his cane above him, doing consecutive hits. *Down Air: John "flutter-kicks" under him. *Pummel: John strangles the opponent with his cane. *Forward Throw: John's cane falls back with the victim on it. It then goes back up and John punches the opponent and stomps his foot on the cane. Both sending the opponent away and grabbing his cane. *Back Throw: John throws the opponent behind him with his cane. *Up Throw: John throws the opponent upwards. His hat opens up to release a blast of toxic gas at the victim who's directly above his hat. *Down Throw: John pins the opponent down with his cane and throws him or her a donkey at the face. *Floor (front): John smacks his cane forward and behind him. *Floor (back): John quickly delivers a punch forwards with his hand. *Floor (trip): John whacks his cane forwards. *Edge (<100%): John quickly climbs up to the stage and does multiple kicks. *Edge (100%+): John climbs to the stage and slashes his cane. *Neutral-Special: John shoots a purple bullet of energy from his cane. The bullet homes in on anyone near it. *Side-Special: John performs a spin. John can be moved around for a bit in this move. *Up-Special: John starts moving his cane above him like a propeller and starts flying with it. After some time, John tires out and has to fall. *Down-Special: John drops a smoke bomb. While in the smoke bomb, no one can be seen but you can attack anyone if you know where you were when you dropped it. *Final Smash: Donkamation: John starts cackling as a green ray from the sky shoots the stage. Enemies who touch it are turned into donkeys. While as a donkey, one can only kick with his hind legs but are easier to send flying, rack up damage and much more slower. While this is happening, Pleasure Island can be seen on the background instead of the normal stage. Taunts *Up: John's hat shoots out confetti out of it. *Side: John does an evil grin and starts a plotting stance. *Down: John smashes his cane downwards and starts tap-dancing. On-Screen Appearance A hat drops to the stage and John appears from it. Cheer *Male Voices: Honest John! Honest John! Honest John! Honest John! Victory Themes A sly and jazzy tune remix of the Pinocchio theme. Victory Poses *John shoots purple blasts to the air while grinning at the screen. *Gideon and John appear in the stage. John noogies Gideon's head while he's on-screen. *John drops a smoke bomb and disappears when the smoke clears up. Event Matches *Event 3: Take My Hand!: Defeat J. Worthington Foulfellow with Pinocchio in a set amount of time in Monstro's Mouth. *Event 13: Con Dudes: Defeat Kaa and J. Worthington Foulfellow with Pinocchio and Baloo. *Event 30: Masterminds: Defeat Disney's greatest villains. Role in Adventure Mode J. Worthington Foulfellow appears as a main antagonist in adventure mode. He acts almost exactly as Pinocchio appearance. He's normally acquainted with Prince John in almost all of his appearances. Quotes from Adventure Mode "Lies make the world go around wooden boy. Oh, and money too." John to Pinnochio. "Why must you have a difficult name?! I mean! Y-M-Z-Y? Gah!" John to Yzma. "When our plan succeeds and that doofen...smirk guy actually makes that -Inator device, we'll be unstoppable as ever!" John to some of the heroes. Costumes *Sly John: John's normal appearance. *Blue John: John in a blue and purple appearance. *Green John: John in a green appearance. *Red John: John in a red and orange appearance. *Monotone John: John in a black and white appearance. Trivia *Originally, Foulfellow was going to be Coachman instead but due to the fox's popularity, he was put there instead. Category:Super Smash Disney Brothers Category:SSDB Villains Category:SSDB Characters Category:MoleFreak23